Love today
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Anyway you want to. Anyway you've got to. love. love me... C'est beau l'amour, hein, Duo ? Ben Duo, pourquoi tu reponds pas ? XD


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.  
Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, ua.  
Rating : (Kama)T :p  
Couple : 1x2 ?  
Résumé : aller décompresser dans un bar c'est cool.  
Pour quoi ? A ma chouvarde, Brisby à cause de ses multiples journées merdiques ! ¤ câlins ¤  
Micis** **? A tous ! Mon pc meurt tout doucement et mon nouvel ordi n'est pas là. Je tape en voyant à peine ce que j'écris c'est insupportable. Je vous répondrais dès que possible.  
Gros merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un mot à luna et moi !  
Instant pub fics : Luna et moi avons posté une fic qui s'appelle « Et pour vous ce sera ».  
« Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

**Petit lexique ? Ce qui est en italiques c'est la musique diffusée.  
**

* * *

**Love today **

¤

**21 septembre 2007, 01h12, le bar lllusion. **

¤

Je suis le genre sang chaud, le cœur dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.  
Je suis le genre feu au corps, sueur et phéromones, boule de sexe.  
Je suis le genre soupirs, gémissements, râles, dessus, dessous, n'importe quoi pour avoir qui je veux. Et j'obtiens toujours.  
Je suis le genre un seul regard et tu m'as dans la poche, enfin j'ai la main dans la poche arrière de ton jean, si tu négocies bien et… si t'es un mec.  
Sans rancune les filles ?  
Je suis le genre super amoureux très vite à me faire des plans sur la comète même si ça peut étonner et pourquoi ?  
Je suis le genre à ne pas avoir de genre justement, le genre qu'on réussit pas cataloguer même si on essaie. Contradictoire. Humain.

¤  
_ Ka Mate Ka Mate  
Ka ora Ka ora_

- Ka Mate Ka Ma-oh put- ! Dégage ducon… Oh. Hm ¤ coup d'œil appréciateur ¤ Ka Ora Ka Ora….  
- …  
- C'est que ça m(a l'air pas trop mal sous les spots fatigués… 'zont pas payés leurs factures ?  
- ?  
- Viens par-là…  
- …

¤

Je m'appelle Duiilio. Ma mère est franco-italienne. Divorcée. Remariée à un mec qui peut pas m'encadrer, c'est réciproque.  
Je suis un accident de parcours. Pas grave, j'ai mon permis. Me suis barré de chez eux à 17 piges. C'est la dernière fois que je les ai vus.  
Mon père s'est barré j'avais trois mois. 'Paraît qu'il est parti chercher des clopes. Je fume comme un pompier, je peux lui filer une cartouche.  
Il m'a laissé son nom « Maxwell », ses origines américaines, sa fossette au menton, ses yeux bleu foncé… et de la poussière sur une photo jaunie.  
Parfois ça pique les yeux la poudre d'escampette.  
Je m'appelle Duilio. En italien ça veut dire…  
Depuis tout petit on m'appelle Duo, plus facile à prononcer.  
Les mecs m'appellent Dieu, bébé, viens… où ils m'appellent pas.  
Par contre, ils me rappellent, quand je laisse mon tel.

¤  
_Ka Mate Ka Mate  
Ka ora Ka ora_

- Sympa ces pecs. Dommage qu'ils soient sous le t-shirt…  
-…  
- Doucement, où tu vas comme ça ? Finis ton verre et viens danser… Finis-le avant que je le fasse.  
- …  
- Ah, tu préfères l'amener ? Tu crois qu'il va te protéger de moi sur la piste…  
- …  
- ou d'un placage en règle ? Ah le dj enchaîne… bien…

¤

Je suis co-responsable de la section littérature anglo-saxonne V.O du Virgin.  
J'aurais préféré avoir ma propre librairie mais d'une j'ai clairement pas la thune, de deux je suis « trop jeune » et je dois apprendre ».  
Si je m'appelais Paris Hilton et que je reprenais une libraire, personne trouverait rien à redire.  
De trois surtout j'ai pas les qualifications. J'ai juste beaucoup lu et c'est pas un diplôme. Et on n'est pas dans une sitcom.  
Les études ça raque et je dois m'assumer, personne ne le ferait à ma place et même si, j'aurais demandé à personne de le faire.  
Je mets de côté et on verra ce que je ferais avec la thune, si je reprends mes études.  
Ça fait quatre ans que je dis que je passerai mon bac mais je le fais pas, le loyer il se paie pas tout seul.  
Ma réalité c'est travailler plus pour un salaire de merde et je démérite pas avec la tonne de client cons au mètre carré que je me tape par jour.  
Mais ouais, ceux qui lisent les bouquins comme des rats et qui les déposent même pas là où ils l'ont trouvé – à peu près rangé.  
Vous vous reconnaissez ? En tous cas moi je me reconnais, j'étais comme ça avant. Et ça m'arrive encore maintenant.

¤  
_Don't misunderstand me cause I want you  
I see you on the floor baby I want you  
Don't misunderstand me cause I want you  
Iwant you to love me too like I want you…_

- Tu sais, ton verre ne va pas m'empêcher de t'approcher ? J'ai pas peur de me salir…  
- …  
- 'Like it when it's messy…  
- …

¤

J'ai des horaires de merde et je peux pas dire que ça me plaise d'être pris au choix :  
- pour une plante verte quand des petits merdeux foutent le bordel dans les étals en se disant que j'ai trop pas le look pour bosser dans les livres.  
- pour un handicapé du bulbe quand je leur dis que le livre n'est pas sorti ou que la référence qu'ils ont n'est pas la bonne.  
Apparemment avoir les cheveux très longs ça augmenterait tes chances d'être con. Ou d'être un pseudo rocker en quête de gloire qui bosserait au rayon musique en attendant que le jury de Popstar le révèle.  
J'ai pas la gueule de l'emploi, je suis moi et j'emmerde le monde.  
Et j'aime pas le rock même si j'en suis un.  
A prendre ou à laisser.  
Un cœur à prendre, ouais.  
Pour la nuit.

¤  
_I want you.._

- Moi c'est Duo, toi ?  
-…  
- Plus fort je t'entends pas avec zic…  
-…  
- Ok je me rapproche. Tu sais que t'es beau dans le noir ? Répète ton prénom que je comprenne ?  
- …  
- C'est pas grave, tu me diras plus tard. Les cheveux de ta nuque sont tout doux…

¤

Je suis le genre à vivre en coloc pour qu'il me reste un minimum de thunes à la fin du mois, minimum est le mot.  
Je suis le genre à aller en boîte quand je peux pour ne pas rester seul.  
Vivre en coloc avec un couple c'est super quand tu t'entends, ça fout le cafard aussi, parfois, quand tu les entends, quand tu les vois ensemble.  
Ils sont discrets mais ils le transpirent. Ils ont soif l'un de l'autre c'est dingue. Quand l'un ne regarde pas l'autre ils se bouffent des yeux.  
Et quand ils se regardent à ce moment là… je savais pas que les turquoises et les émeraudes pouvaient avoir une couleur de lave.  
Ça rend dur comme la pierre. Ça rend envieux. Pour qu'il y ait fusion, faut plus que de la friction, sinon c'est qu'un feu d'artifice.  
Ça explose et quand c'est fini tout est à refaire. Ephémère c'est ce que je veux. Et quelque part c'est ce que je vaux, y a que l'éphémère qui marche chez moi.  
L'éphémère c'est très bon.  
Alors je vais le chercher.

¤  
_C'est dans ma galère que la go Antou m'a quitté oh ah  
Nan guin nan wan  
C'est dans ma galère que la go Antou m'a quitté oh ah_

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Tu le sais, salaud ? Plus je m'avance…  
- …  
- Plus tu recules. Et plus tu me donnes envie, tu sais ?  
- Je sais.  
- C'est ça, rapproche toi encore… Tu marches au défi, j'aime… ah, tu captes ?  
- Limiteurs de son. Plus les gens gueulent…  
- Moins y a de zix.  
- Et plus les gens gueulent parce qu'il n'y a plus de musique

¤

Je suis le genre à me fringuer simple et pas cher –baskets noires, blue jean, chemise blanche déboutonnée juste au dessus des pecs comme aujourd'hui -,  
Je suis le genre à me déhancher sur des rythmes lascifs, à allumer, à aimer pour une nuit.  
Je peux tomber amoureux plusieurs fois par semaine de personnes différentes. C'est plus facile que de tomber très fort pour une seule personne.  
Enfin un peu plus facile à gérer surtout. Cœur d'artichaut. Mais le cœur peut être amer.

¤  
_Everybody's free (Got to be free now)  
Feel Good (Sing it) (Got to feel good about you girl)_

- Tu bouges bien…  
- Merci.  
- 'Me demande ce que ça donnerait dans un lit. Me demande aussi si tu gardes ton gobelet aussi parce que là il me saoule.  
-?  
- Il empêche tes deux mains de se frayer un chemin dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Quoi, t'es choqué ?  
- …  
- Je suis un mec nature et découvertes. ¤ décoche tous les boutons de sa chemise ¤ Même tout nu y a encore des choses à voir… à sentir… Là, touche ma peau, tu vois, c'est bon ?  
- …  
- Doucement Tu peux toucher… palper… out ce que tu veux… mais les cheveux je crains. Faut savoir les toucher et toi je connais pas assez tes mains. Sans rancunes ?

¤

Les histoires d'A finissent mal en général, pour moi ça s'est fini mal qu'une fois. J'étais dingue. Raide dingue de lui.  
Je l'ai croisé au boulot. Il cherchait les "Confessions d'un masque" de Mishima et je lui ai passé même si c'était pas mon secteur.  
Je lui ai dit que c'était dommage de le lire en VF, qu'en vo on captait plus de trucs, mais que le livre était très fort, enfin c'était mon petit avis de lecteur pas pro  
Il m'a dit qu'il ne lisait pas le japonais. Et il m'a invité au VirginCafé. Pour lui parler du livre.  
J'étais un peu étonné – et dégoûté parce qu'on aurait pu aller ailleurs… sauf qu'on pouvait pas, j'avais pas une pause dej à rallonge – mais j'ai accepté quand même. Il était quand même pas obligé de m'inviter pour lui parler du livre, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait pas choper ses infos sur le net.  
Il n'allait pas me la faire. Mais il me l'a fait quand même. Discret. Avec un charme infernal.

¤  
_Everybody's free (Rastaman woo yeah) (Got to be, Got to be, Got to be free)  
(Squeeze) This is the sound of freedom_

-…T'as la peau des reins qui frissonne sous mes doigts. Pardon de les avoir passé sous ton t-shirt, au fait, mais t'avais l'air d'avoir chaud. Pourtant il est en voile…  
- …  
- Je vois pas bien tes yeux mais… on a l'impression que tu regardes partout sauf moi ? Oh, c'est par là que ça se passe. T'entends l'intro qui passe, là ?  
- ?  
- Ce soir c'est la fête, t'es tout tendu et c'est pas flatteur. Laisse-toi aller, c'est la coupe du monde de rugby. Fais-moi un placage en règle.  
- …

¤

Il voulait que je parle de moi et comme il n' y avait pas grand-chose à dire, de sa bouche, de tout son corps, j'ai capté des bribes de lui.23 ans à l'époque, comme moi. En dernière année pour être architecte d'intérieur, globe-trotter Franco Russo-japonais baragouineur des deux dernières langues, bilingue anglais.  
Vivait entre Londres, New York et Paris pour sa formation.  
Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Heero Yuy et son père lui avait dit que ça voulait dire « le seul et l'unique ».  
Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Duilio et que c'était italien. Il m'a dit que ça devait venir de Dullius, qui voulait dire « guerre ».  
Il avait pris latin renforcé au collège, lui. Ça m'a fait sourire qu'il me parle de ça sans chercher à me plaire ou à montrer sa science.  
Je lui ai dit que mon prénom signifiait « soldat courageux » et que le seul courage que j'avais c'était en boîte de nuit.  
Il a ri..

¤  
_ Everybody's gonna love today_

- ¤ mains autour du cou, murmure ¤ Everybody's gonna love today ¤ mordillement d'oreille ¤, gonna love today ¤ lapement ¤, gonna love today. - ¤ frotte son bassin pour la première fois ¤….  
- Anyway you want to. ¤ baiser dans l'oreille ¤  
- ¤ coup de rein ¤…  
- Anyway you've got to. ¤ second baiser ¤  
- ¤ coup de rein ¤…  
- Love ¤ petit coup de langue ¤, love ¤ lapement plus profond ¤, me ¤ lobe aspiré ¤.  
- Le verre…  
- Ton verre me saoule, t'ai dit. J'adore ton t-shirt contre mon torse…

¤

Il avait une voix chaude. Il sentait bon. Il avait un léger sourire et des yeux bleus très foncés, bridés, qui captaient votre attention et qui ne lâchait rien. Il avait les cheveux très bruns en bataille, un pull noir col V, un 501 et des Puma Decati bleus aux pieds. Moi j'avais mon uniforme du Virgin, rouge et noir. Et je regardais ma montre toutes les deux minutes parce que je devais pointer.  
La dernière fois que j'ai regardé ma montre il m'a attrapé le poignet, tiré vers lui et embrassé.  
Puis il m'a dit : « Chaque fois que tu feras ça, je ferais ça »  
Il pensait m'arrêter ? J'ai deux fois plus regardé l'heure.  
Mishima ? On en a parlé, je lui ai lu des passages au lit alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

¤  
_gonna love today_

- Arrête… ah merde !  
- Quoi ? ¤ se plaque plus contre lui et balance le gobelet à présent vide ¤  
- Ma tequila sun…

¤

Au lit alors que dans les premiers temps on ne faisait rien d'autre que s'enlacer et s'embrasser, un truc de dingue. Un truc chaste. Un truc entre sitcom et soap. Un truc que j'ai cru qui allait durer.  
Je suis tombé très fort. Très, très fort. Et je suis tombé de haut. Comme dans les soap.  
Et j'ai choisi d'en rire.  
Comme dans les sitcom.

¤  
_Anyway you want to,_

- Oops ? T'en as mis sur mon torse… ma chemise… pas biien.  
- ?  
- Je crois qu'il va falloir lécher…  
- …  
- Shock shock me, baby…  
- … Ok. ¤ se met à genoux ¤  
- ...

¤

Il m'a fait entrevoir un monde où les gars comme moi pouvaient faire des trucs sympas : boire un coup sans le tirer et sans en être frustré, se mater des conneries à la télé sur le canap' trop vieux et trop marqué par nos culs…  
M'endormir sur ses cuisses et sentir le jean sous ma joue. Et son sourire de salaud quand j'avais la pommette rougie.  
Investir dans un portable parce que jusque-là à part mes colocs, personne n'aurait ressenti le besoin de savoir où j'étais et mes patrons ne comptent pas, je m'en contrefous.  
Il m'a baisé dans les plus beaux hôtels de la capitale parce que ses parents n'étaient pas au courant de ses penchants mais je m'en foutais.  
Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un et j'ai traduit ça à ma sauce.  
J'ai traduit ça par on va rester ensemble plus de deux mois.  
Comme tout bon hypocrite, je vivais l'instant en projetant un petit peu dans l'avenir.

¤  
_anyway you've got to_

- Hmm… ¤ fait glisser sa langue, passe lentement le nombril, remonte les abdominaux, bifurque sur un mamelon et l'aspire… ¤  
- ¤ murmure ¤ Tequiila ?  
- ¤ quitte le mamelon pour laisser sa l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure frôler un pectoral, avant d'aller lécher la clavicule et venir vicieusement marquer le cou ¤  
- ¤ ferme les yeux ¤ Hm… qu'est-ce que tu me fais…

¤

J'étais un nageur qui sautillait sur le plongeoir et quand j'ai fini par plonger il n'y avait plus d'eau dans la piscine.  
Il est parti il y a deux ans sans explications, sans laisser d'adresse. Et je me voyais mal la demander à ses vieux. Et c'est pas comme si je savais où ils habitaient.  
Deux mois j'ai attendu un appel en voyant un mec de temps en temps et en me sentant vaguement coupable.  
Un mois après je résiliais mon abonnement et me prenait un téléphone à cartes. Et plus de mec.  
Après c'est derrière toi et ça te sert de leçon.  
Et t'y penses plus jusqu'à ce soir.

¤  
_Shock shock me  
Sock, shock me_

- Tu m'as chauffé à blanc. ¤ mordille le menton ¤ - Hm… T'es à quel hôtel ? Je veux troubler ton ordre public, babe.  
- Mariott, chambre 112.  
- Tranquille. J'ai testé plus d'une fois avec… ? ¤ ouvre les yeux ¤ Ah, la lumière est… ¤ et s'interrompt. Les cheveux sont plus courts. Une ombre de barbe qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Un regard intense. ¤ Toi ?  
- Moi. Quand t'es torché tu vois rien. ¤ profite de la lumière pour regarder les reflets dorés de ses cheveux châtains, bien plus longs que dans son souvenir, coiffés en queue de cheval ¤  
- Je ne suis pas torché même si j'hallucine. ¤ sourire narquois ¤ Et puis on ne s'est pas touché assez longtemps à l'époque pour que je me souvienne de tes mains.  
- ¤ petit rictus ¤ C'est vrai. Ça fait un bail. ¤ sans prévenir l'embrasse goulûment, la tequila se mêle intensément au Bailey's ¤  
- ¤ se détache calmement, met une distance sournoise ¤ Ouais, vite fait ¤ fierté… pilote automatique… passé enterré ? Insensibilité ? ¤ Et à part ça, ça va ?  
- …

¤

Quand tu te fais lourder comme ça, dans les premiers temps tu te dis que c'est pas possible. Qu'il y a toujours une explication. Et quand t'en as pas, tu les crées.  
Et quand tu l'as sous la main le lascar, tu fais quoi ?

¤  
_Ka mate ka mate  
Ka ora ka ora…  
Ça va être la guerre…_  
¤  
¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**… **

**… **

**… **

**NPT ¤ Ne Pas Taper ¤ XD  
**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à bientôt, **

**Mithy ¤ fuit sous le soleil couchant ¤ **

**Disclaimers sups : **Le Ka Mate appartient au grand chefTe Rauparaha, mais bon c'était en 1820, depuis les all blacks l'ont repris. Après y a une version assez ridicule qui circule sur TF1…

I want you appartient à Paris Avenue

1er gaou appartient à Magic System.

Sound of freedom appartient à Bob Sinclar qui a samplé le « everybody's free » de Rozalla sans scrupules

Love today appartient à Mika.


End file.
